bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mudo Infeliz
Mudo Infeliz '(lit, Spanish for Mute Wretch, ミュートかわいそうな人) is a powerful head for the Espada Afilado. Her beautiful and charming physical presence helps compensate for her lacking the ability to speak. Very sensitive to the natures and pressure. Mudo will take no mercy to foes that offend her personally. Speaking through her actions, and with sign-language, she keeps up with the group in terms of power through sheer-will power. Appearance Mudo Infelix is a very beautiful woman, her voice unknown due to her mute disability. Brown red hair with golden tints reach down to her shoulders. Shining golden orbs with long lashes gaze demeaningly at foes. Her hollow mask's remnants creep over her face. Dark brown-red tattooes go over her arms, thighs, and calves. A Black and white top with short-sleeves opens up in the front to reveal more of her breasts, slashing stripes on the side, dar lines coming down the sides and connecting in the middle. Following this is a black and white skirt, connecting the underlay of her shirt. The skirt seperates revealing the top of her legs, and then swivels down on each side, allowing the skirt to drag some. Clawed heeled stilleto's form as her shoe-wear, and a dangerous form for slashing as well. Carrying her Zanpakuto's sheath on the back of her waist, she wields it proudly. Personality Possessing a keen and temperate nature, Mudo's primary traits are those of her dignity, clear thinking, ill temper, and a maternal feel for the Espada Afilado. Mudo's keen nature is shown as she chooses not to hide her emotions, excluding hatred towards specifics on some levels, never hiding her love, irritation, or fear at whatever is shown. Being brave, she rarely fears much, and her temper can get the best of her, ill to the point to where she has attempted to harm other members of the Espada Afilado if they argued with her, or to higher extents. Dignity and respect to the highest degree towards her superiors, she will show honor towards enemies or comrades, if they are worthy of it. Clear thinking in most combat situations, Mudo knows when to act, and when not to, using guile to influence her techniques or plans in the confrontations. The most maternal figure of the group, Mudo has been found as one of the oldest members, and her nature fits as such. Scolding younger members, or foolish actions, those including Afable Jugador, and his master Cortez Selestino on some occassions. A constantly tense person to be around, Mudo only wants what's best for the group, and tries to steer the younger Arrancars into the right path. History Having little history, Mudo Infeliz has been noted as an Adjuchas Hollow before her convertion into an Arrancar. What was known was that during her meeting with members of the Espada Afilado, Mudo became intrigued, and decided to let her goals become those of rejuvinating the Hueco Mundo. Acting more as a mentor ever since she joined, she and Salvaje Roja are close to mortal enemies, and have met many times in violence. This has become a hinderence for the group... and she hopes to reign in her temper as to not disturb the flow of events. But that is always up for questioning...﻿﻿ Abilities Zanpakuto '''Homicidio Involuntario '(lit, Spanish for Manslaughter) is the Zanpakuto of Mudo Infeliz. It's shape of golden laced steel, it acts as a basic curved Katana. A sheath of black and gold allows for further elegence. The abilities of this Zanpakuto revolve around death by falling, and assorted relations with this demise, that of Inertia. *'''Resurreccion: *'Resurreccion Special Ability': When releasing to her true form, Mudo is granted the ability to control variations of Mass and Inertia. By funneling Inertia into an object, she can cause the impact from attacks to be increased exponentially. Also, by increasing her own mass, she can also add physical damage or strength. While draining the foe's allows her to make them weaker. Inertia a powerful foe when used in conjunction with Garganta, when she sends an object/person into a Garganta, said object/person has their speed increased to lethal levels. Friction also corresponds with Inertia. Mudo exhibits the show of force by stopping objects mid flow, by creating an immense amount of friction. This also allows her to create friction on her feet/hands, allowing her to gain traction in nearly impossible places to access. Friction also capable of creating a burning sensation, and even producing flames/distentergrating objects. *'Girar Alrededor '(lit, Spanish for Spin Right Round) is one of the abilities involving inertia that is utilizied by Mudo. When Mudo chooses, she will cause the central pull of Inertia and Mass of the location to accelerate, and change directions constantly. (EX: People fall downward, now they fall side-ways when struck). This also causes the location at hand to slowly rotate with the pull. (EX: The world is right up, now it is side-ways). The foe can grab a footing with the area, (grasping a tree/building), they can survive. And dying by this technique alone is rare. This technique causes the location to spin in a rotation a total of 5 times. As the world spins, the Inertia changes, as does Mass. So a tree that used to have a high-mass, can now have a low mass, decreasing it's durability. Alongside, light mass is now converted into heavier mass, making flimsy/weak objects/people, now much stronger/durable. Relationships Quotes Trivia References